The STEM is being used to look at the protein RecA bound to single-stranded hX174 DNA, with and without the protein UmuD to compare the mass/length of the two filaments. This should help in the interpretation of their structures as determined by x-ray crystallography. The initial tries did not show any nice filaments, perhaps because the specimens had been frozen and thawed. Further experiments will also try fixing the filaments.